I Wonder
by Galateagirl
Summary: Danny, Sam and Tucker at Colleges. Danny misses Sam. Danny sings song. DSDuh! Happy Ending. Oneshot Songfic. You know the drill.


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! Nobody who writes on this site does. We need to either get over it by ourselves or have a little talk in group therapy. I also don't own "I wonder". Diffuser does. I love it though.

Danny sat alone in his dorm. He was lying face down on his bed thinking about Sam. She had gotten accepted into NYU. She was taking five writing courses and had almost no time for him anymore. And she had Jack.

Danny pounded his pillow. Jack…the guy that took his Sam. Danny sighed. He should've just told her when he had the chance. He was about to right after his senior year but she had been to wrapped up in colleges. And he had been too scared.

Now he hadn't seen her for two months, 27 days and 4 hours. Not that he was counting or anything.

It was pretty early in the morning and he didn't have any classes until ten.

He sighed and turned on the radio.

And a song that completely described his thoughts came on.

And I wonder if you ever think about me anymore,

And I wonder if you ever think about me when your bored,

And I wonder if you ever think about me when you're hangin' in New York

Danny stood up.

He looked around and made sure that no one was around to catch him doing what he was about to do. Tucker, his room mate, would have a field day with blackmail material like this.

He took up an imaginary mic in both of his hands. He closed his eyes and began to lip-sync the song.

And I wonder if you still think Bono writes his songs for you,

And I wonder if the reasons why you left me were untrue,

And I wonder if you give him more excuses from the ones I got from you

Danny opened his eyes to put as much emotion as he could into the chorus.

Because...

Girl you mean

So much to me

I wish that we..

Could start it over, start it over

I don't need your sympathy or apologies

Still I'm staring in my coffee cup it's six A.M.

And I cannot give.. up

He jammed on an imaginary guitar in his hands.

And I wonder if you're happy or just glad to see me scarred,

Did my drunk compelled confessions sobered up completing hard

I am bending over backwards to get close to you but still I feel so far

Because...

Girl you mean

So much to me

I wish that we..

Could start it over, start it over

I don't need your sympathy or apologies

Still I'm staring in my coffe cup at six am

And I cannot give.. up

He made the next verse completely serious. At this point he imagined Sam right in front of him ,with her eyes brimming with tears of happiness. He looked into her eyes and sang,

Girl you mean

So much to me

I wish that we could start it over

I dont need your sympathy or apologies

...no more

Girl you mean

So much to me

I wish that we..

Could start it over, start it over

I don't need your sympathy or apologies

I just want you here with me

"That was for Sam, the love of my life!", Danny shouted.

Tucker pulled the phone back slowly through the crack in the door. He was grinning like a madman. And luckily for him, Danny had no idea he was there and because of that Tucker wasn't dead.

He put the cell phone to his ear, "I told you!"

"Wow…" was all Sam could say from New York. "Put him on."

"What?", Tucker said with wide eyes. This was an unexpected turn of events.

"Just do it!"

Tucker walked slowly into the room. "Sam wants to talk to you.." Once Danny took the phone Tucker ran out of there as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Hi Sam.", he said, blushing.

"Hi Danny. I…umm… I heard the song."

Danny froze. _Play it cool_, he thought. _Play dumb. Maybe she's talking about something else._ "What song?", he said in his coolest voice.

"Tucker held the phone to the door."

"Would you hold on for a second?"

Sam heard a window slam open and then Danny yelling, "You better run!"

Sam got back on the phone. "Sam I'm really sorry. I didn't-"

"Danny, I love you."

Danny's face slowly broke into a grin. "Do you mean that?"

"Duh!"

"Excuse me," Sam heard Danny's voice yelling again, "She likes me! She likes me!"

Danny got back on the phone, "Sam, I'm so-, so-. There isn't a word to describe how happy I am write now."

Sam smiled into the phone, "I'm coming over."

"Here?"

"Where else?"

"And then I can hold you in my arms and –"

"I'm going to see you tommorow at the airport. Tell me then. Bye, boyfriend." Sam said putting on a fake nasally voice.

"Bye." Danny said. He hung up and said, "YES!" As he walked out of his dorm he thought, _I am so lucky. Thank you, Diffuser!_ Now, to plan out Tucker's death.

Nota Bene: Thank you, Diffuser for your song and Butch Hartman for your show! Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism is very much welcome. I need to improve for _Tutor and Voice_. Whaddya mean you haven't read it?


End file.
